1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to financial processing systems performed by computers, and in particular, to the implementation of net present value attrition for life-time value financial processing using data accessed from a relational database management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Operating a business on current financials is a critical first step towards success. However, for sustained long-term growth and profitability, businesses must look beyond traditional profit and loss statements and current value measurements. Instead, businesses need to develop a clear calculation of the life-time value of every facet of the company's business, from customers and products to delivery channels. However, there are few tools available for performing these tasks.
The present invention, known as the Life-Time Value (LTV) system, satisfies these needs. The Life-Time Value system brings together the results and trends of a company's financial information, such as the measurements used to determine current profitability, and blends them with the future metrics, such as propensities, attrition rates and growth values. Using the Life-Time Value system, businesses can perform a number of analyses.
In the area of marketing, the Life-Time Value system can be used to identify long-term targets, optimize customer mix, attract, retain and maintain profitable customer relationships, and design intelligent offers targeted to specific customers. In the area of distribution, the Life-Time Value system can be used to understand channel life-time value, and enhance customer servicing, relationship management and migration. In the area of finance, the Life-Time Value system can be used to substantiate pricing and revenue mix, and rationalize cost and expense justification. In the area of product management, the Life-Time Value system can be used to provide sophisticated product design, pricing and relationships, and develop cutting-edge, future product and testing. In the area of risk management, the Life-Time Value system can be used to incorporate future exposures, hedges and fluctuations.